


You Piss Me Off

by mothmanmalewife



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Porn Watching, Sexual Tension, Watersports, Wetting, eli is a sub fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanmalewife/pseuds/mothmanmalewife
Summary: Hawk wakes up hard and covered in piss one night. He thinks about a certain nerd while he gets off, and now he can't stop thinking about him. Demetri notices Hawk gets flustered around him and wants to see him blush more.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	You Piss Me Off

“Fuck,” Hawk groaned as he woke with a start, convered in hot wetness. Piss. It had been a few months since this had last happened. “Shit, dude.” He rubbed his hand down his face, squeezing his eyes tightly, tears burned his eyes. He felt shame wash over him, not just from the bed-wetting, but he noticed he was rock hard. Slowly his hand snaked down his chest into the waistband of his soaked boxers. He fisted his boner, quickly and harshly ramming his fist up and down. His mind wandered, another fist around him, it was a bigger hand than his own, fingers long and gentle. Moaning under his breath, he stroked his cock faster. In his imagination he slowly dragged his eyes up from the hand around his dick to the skinny arm it was attached to all the way up to the face of the person it belonged to. Demetri. Hawk’s eyes shot open as he came, hard and fast. “Shit!”

What the fuck was that about? Hawk could barely sleep after what he imagined last night. He had silently cleaned the mess, making sure his mom wouldn’t find out he had wet his bed again. How embarrassing. He sat with his head down on his desk, eyes shut as he tried to understand how last night could have happened. He hadn’t ever had thoughts about another boy before, especially not his ex best friend who’s arm he had broken just a few months previous. Why last night? Also what the fuck was his dick thinking getting hard right after he pissed his pants?! What the fuck?! Hawk slammed his hands on his desk and walked out of the classroom, fast. He heard the teacher shout after him, but he didn’t turn around or stop. 

“Ow, watch where you’re going, douchebag!” Hawk knocked into someone as he rushed away from the classroom, and subsequently his thoughts. Gangly limbs flopped onto the floor in front of him as they both hit the ground. “Dude what the fuck? Oh,” the voice in front of him stopped suddenly, “hey Eli…” Hawk looked up only to come face to face with the object of his late night fantasies. Shit. He felt himself grow red and sweaty, flushed with the remembrance of it. He scrambled to get up and stammered out a string of excuses. Demetri looked up at Hawk’s red face, confused and irritable. “Maybe help me up dickhead. I barely have two arms right now, no thanks to you.” Hawk and Demetri stared at each other uncomfortably for a second before Hawk’s right hand flew out from his side. Demetri’s eyes widened briefly but he took the hand with a grin. “ Thank you, Eli,” Demetri smiled softly at him. Hawk stared him down a little longer than he should have, their hands lingered in one another’s. “Whatever,” he shouted and turned away, running for the front door.

He hid in his bedroom, under his covers, like a child. “Stupid, pussy bitch,” he berated himself. He couldn’t believe he acted like that, and in front of fucking Demetri no less. Shit what the hell? He hated being like this, this was Eli behavior, not Hawk. Hawk was cool and confident. He didn’t piss himself and then act like a virgin in front of his ex friend. Why Demetri? Sure he was used to him, and he was tall and had long fingers and broad shoulders and warm eyes and really nice lips that pulled tight when he smiled-oh shit oh no this isn’t good. He didn’t mean that, really. He was just thinking about him hypothetically. Like, what ifs not anything else, you know? 

Demetri couldn’t stop thinking about Eli’s bright red face, sweat gathering on his forehead, stuttered apologies and excuses. How cute. Eli was still so cute, despite everything. He had always been cute to Demetri. The way he held his hand while he was helping him up, palm slightly sweaty. Cute. Everything about the interaction was cute. He was acting like Eli, not Hawk. Demetri wanted to see it again.

Eli was standing alone by his locker the next morning when Demetri saw him. Perfect. He sauntered over to him and leaned the door, closing it shut in the process. Eli looked mad at first, nostrils flared and lips pulled up in a snarl, until he looked up and met Demetri’s eyes. He flushed and glanced at his feet. “Hey, Eli. How’s it going?” Demetri leaned a little closer to Eli when he asked this. “Umm, why are you talking to me, nerd? Go away,” he gained more confidence, looking back at Demetri with fire in his eyes. Demetri couldn’t help but grin at this. “I was just gonna ask what was wrong yesterday? You looked pretty sick, like you were running a fever, buddy,” he cooed at a still-flushed Eli. “Actually, you still look like you might be sick, you’re really red.” Demetri brought his hand up and put the back of his hand against Eli’s forehead, humming in mock-concern. He pulled the hand away and leaned in to rest his cheek against a wide eyed Eli’s now-empty forehead. Eli froze in place. Demetri smirked at him as he pulled away. “I think you should go to the nurse, you feel like you’re running a fever, Eli. I can go with you if you want?”

Hawk stared at him, shocked at what had just happened. He was always so confident, why was this happening because of a loser like Demetri? He had to save face somehow. “Shut the fuck up! Get away from me, nerd! Don’t touch me!” Hawk stormed away from Demetri, and his locker. He turned back when he thought no one was looking, only to catch Demetri’s eyes watching him. The back of his neck turned red and he huffed off. Hawk went to the bathroom to hide in a stall and think about what had just happened, Demetri’s warm big hand on his head and his soft cheek against him, he felt his face flush even harder. No this wasn’t right. He was cool and calm and collected. He didn’t need to hide in a bathroom stall like this. He was in control here, not Demetri, the fucking nerd. He stepped out of the stall and ran some cold water over his face at the sink. When he straightened his back, Demetri was standing behind him, mock-concern all over his face, thick lips pulled into a pout. Hawk couldn’t help but notice how much taller he was than himself, towering over him like this. “Get lost, loser,” Hawk snapped. 

“I’m just worried about you, Eli. Fever and now running off to the bathroom like this. Are you sure you’re okay?” He stepped directly into Eli’s bubble now, knees hitting the back of Eli’s thighs, chest bumping his lower back. He rested a hand on Eli’s shoulder and leaned over to put his face right next to Eli’s ear. “I’m willing to help with anything. Don’t be shy, just ask, Eli.” Demetri could feel the heat radiating off of Eli’s skin. He jerked away, not even saying anything, just running out of the room. Demetri cackled as the door swung shut. 

What the fuck was that? Hawk heard Demetri laugh as he ran out into the hallway, scattered and red. He bumped into the other Cobra Kai kids in his panic to get away from his ex best friend. He didn’t want them to see him like this, but he couldn’t just run away now that they were all looking at him. He stuttered for a second. “I’m sick! Fever! Don’t...uhh...don’t want to spread it to any of you. Gotta go to the nurse, or whatever,” he finished in a mutter. “Dude, you look like shit. Definitely stay the fuck away from me!” They pushed him in the direction of the nurse. “Don’t want to catch anything right before the end of the semester. If I fuck up finals my dad’ll kill me!” Hawk looked over his shoulder to see Demetri standing with Sam. She laughed about something he was whispering to her. Demetri glanced up in his direction and the two caught eyes again. Shit. He winked at Hawk. Fuck. Hawk ran to the nurse’s office. 

“Oh shit!” Hawk writhed back against Demetri’s crotch. Demetri’s arms tightened around his waist. He kissed up the side of Hawk’s shoulder and neck, then bit his earlobe before leaning against his ear and whispering, “You’ve been such a naughty boy lately. Someone had to put you in your place.” Hawk’s breath hitched. “But that’s what you want isn’t it? You act bad so that a big, strong man will bend you over like this? You want to be manhandled and taken care of so bad, baby boy. It’s okay, I know.” Demetri ran his long fingers down Hawk’s naked chest, stopping to flick one of his nipples before squeezing his dick in his pants. Hawk mewled and keened as Demetri slowly rubbed his erection. “Please, Dem, please,” Hawk whimpered, tears stinging his eyes he was so turned on. “Please what, baby? I can’t read your mind.” Hawk whined harder at this. “Please touch me. I need your hands, Dem.” Demetri didn’t even wait a second before sticking his hand down the front of Hawk’s pajamas, caressing his balls and fisting his hard cock. Hawk moaned in pleasure, but stuttered feeling a new sensation coming on. “Oh no, Dem, stop, no wait, stop. I’m gonna!” Hawk woke with a start, piss flooding out of his hard dick all over him and his covers again. He stuck his hand into his pants while he was peeing and jerked himself off. “Fuck, Demetri, shit,” he moaned under his breath. Hawk’s jizz splattered together with his urine and covered his hand and legs and pants. He took a deep breath before realizing what just happened. “Oh fucking shit, this isn’t happening.” 

His mom kept him home the next day, sick. The nurse said she had never seen someone so delirious with a fever come to school like him. His mom was worried. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her the truth, though. “Yeah, sorry mom, I’m not actually sick. I’m constantly embarrassed by how attracted I am to Demetri. A few nights ago I came just at the thought of his hands on me.” Yeah that’d go over really well. So he complied and stayed in bed while she was getting ready for work. He reassured her multiple times that he was okay, practically forcing her out the door. He needed to work out this whole “attracted to a dude and that dude was Demetri” thing. Alone. Once he heard his mom’s car pull away he flopped down on the couch with his laptop and opened porn hub. He wasn’t interested in men, and he could prove it. 

He typed “gay” into the search bar. Hundreds and thousands of results filtered in. He was shocked for a second, looking at the thumbnails of what he could watch: fisting, bdsm, hardcore, orgy, noncon...it all overwhelmed him, honestly. He refined his search to “straight gay porn”. That sounded safe to him, and it was still straight, technically. Titles like “best friend secretly sucks straight friend’s dick” and “straight jock gets fucked in locker room” appeared this time, easier and definitely more familiar looking than before. He saw a thumbnail of two guys in a bathroom, and thought back to the day before, when Demetri had him pinned against the mirror with his whole body. “Okay sure, straight friends experiment in public bathroom,” Hawk read aloud to himself, “that sounds...not too rough. I can do this,” Hawk hyped himself up before clicking it. 

It seemed pretty generic, acting and plot wise. The two guys were only slightly different in build, but one was taller than the other. The taller guy pushed the shorter guy against the sink and pulled his hair so he was looking at both of them in the mirror. The taller guy ground his hips against the now bent-over shorter guy’s ass. The shorter guy moaned, loud and high pitched. Hawk felt his dick twitch. He backed out of the window. Shit. Nope. Maybe a different one. “The smaller guy was thin and had long hair and a high voice, like a girl, that was why,” he reasoned to himself. He found himself picking one without thinking much. He saw the title after clicking the video. “Twinks swap piss and come at sleepover.” Oh no. But Hawk couldn’t stop watching, transfixed by the two men writhing in a bed together, one pissing all over himself as his friend pulled his tight boxers down to let his dick flop out, piss soaking both of them. The guy who wasn’t pissing grabbed both of their dicks with his hand and jerked them off. Piss and cum went everywhere. Hawk came in his pajama pants, untouched. He didn’t even notice he was hard. He had his fingers in his mouth, tongue lapping around them while he moaned quietly. Shit this wasn’t good. Hawk slammed his laptop shut. He stood up with the intention of changing his pants, but someone was knocking at the door. “Fuck, it’s still early. Everyone’s at school, mom’s at work. What the fuck?” Hawk groaned as he went to the door, running a hand through hair. It swung open to reveal a smiling Demetri leaning against the doorframe. Fuck.

“Hey Eli! I like the hair like this, it’s nice down. Looks soft, pettable, like a little kitten,” Demetri smirked as Eli scowled at him. Demetri jammed his foot in the door as Eli tried to swing it shut on him. “Go away, nerd!” Demetri giggled at that and pushed past Eli, stepping into his house and taking his shoes off. “Nah, I don’t think I will. Heard you weren’t in school today. Too sick. That’s too bad, so I came by to check on you. I texted your mom first to make sure, she said it was great that I wanted to help.” Demetri felt satisfaction at the way Eli seemed to seethe at this, glower on his face and eyebrows knitted together. Demetri took the time to really take in his appearance: soft hair falling into his eyes, face flushed pink, big old sweater he used to wear, star trek pajama pants Demetri has seen a thousand times, wet patch on the front of them...what? 

Hawk watched Demetri look at him, eyes scanning his whole body. He felt vulnerable and weak, especially with his hair un-mohawked and cum dripping down his thigh in the front of his pants. He noticed Demetri looking at the wet stain there and balled his fists. He crossed one leg over the other to try and hide it. They looked at each other, Hawk petulant, Demetry quizzical. “It scared me when you knocked. It’s coffee. I was gonna change, fucker.” Demetri nodded slowly, clearly not believing it. “Right, coffee on your dick. Yeah that makes sense,” he said sarcastically. “You sure you didn’t just wake up? Still wetting the bed, Eli? I can help change the sheets if you want?” Demetri cooed at Hawk like he was a baby. Hawk slammed against the unbroken arm, not wanting to hurt the other one again, even though it was healed already, and stormed off to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed another pair of flannel pajama pants, spiderman ones this time. Shit Demetri was definitely going to make fun of him for having these still. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Demetri stood in the doorway, directly in front of him. 

“Do your cool Cobra Kai friends know you still wear spiderman pajamas to bed?” Demetri laughed at the withering look Eli gave him. “I didn’t feel like doing laundry,” Eli muttered, head down to look at his legs. Demetri internally cooed at the cute response. He moved aside slightly to let Eli pass him, their sides brushing against each other. “So coffee, huh? I’ll take a cup of coffee, if you didn’t spill it all in your lap.” Eli glared. “I didn’t invite you inside, nerd. I’m definitely not making you coffee.” Demetri grinned at this. “Okay, no coffee. What were you actually doing when I came to the door? Hmm?” Demetri walked into the living room, Eli trailing behind him. He noticed the laptop tossed haphazardly on the couch before Eli did. He ran for it and typed in Eli’s password before he could even process what was happening. Demetri assumed he had fallen asleep watching some “nerd shit” and really did piss himself. He wasn’t expecting what he got. 

Hawk watched in horror, frozen to the spot, as Demetri opened his laptop. Of course he still remembered the password, dammit. He knew he didn’t close the window, and saw Demetri’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn red when he came face to face with shitloads of gay porn starring back at him. Hawk wanted the ground to swallow him up and never spit him out again. “I, umm, I wasn’t...I didn’t...you…” Demetri looked at Hawk and back at the laptop while he tried to find the right words. Hawk swallowed as hard as he could. “So, was that come in your pants?” Hawk couldn’t stop himself as he laughed. Of course, of fucking course Demetri wouldn’t question him about his newly discovered sexuality or berate him for being into dudes or laugh at him for the kind of gay porn he was watching. He couldn’t not laugh at that, bubbling out of him like it surprised him. 

Demetri stared at Eli as he laughed, shocked he wasn’t punching him or kicking him out of the house. Was he actually sick? What is going on? “Eli…? Are you okay?” Eli calmed down and looked at Demetri. He must have realized the situation because he flushed suddenly and turned away. He muttered something under his breath. “What was that? I couldn’t make it out.” Eli spoke just slightly louder, but still inaudibly. Demetri was impatient now. “What did you say? Use your words if you’re such a big, strong man now.” 

Hawk was pushed over hearing those words. “Yes, Demetri, I came in my pants watching gay porn for the first time! Okay? Is that what you wanted? Jesus,” Hawk realized he shouted that and looked away from Demetri’s shit-eating grin. “First time? You want some recommendations?” Hawk didn’t know what to do or say. He was shocked. Was Demetri seriously offering to show him his own personal favorite gay pornography? Maybe he really was running a fever. Demetri grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the couch next to him, the laptop settled in Demetri’s lap now. Hawk was mesmerized by his fingers as he typed something in the search bar. He couldn’t even process what was happening. “I’m really into shit like this one.” Demetri had a new video opened up of two dudes fighting. It was called “Cocky twink gets manhandled and dominated.” On the screen one of the guys gets knocked down with a sweeping kick, then the other guy is on him in a flash, tearing his clothes off, biting and kissing his neck and jaw, thigh between his legs, hips grinding down. Hawk was overwhelmed. Was Demetri into this? Really? “Umm,” Hawk cleared his throat to say something and Demetri looked at him. Hawk stayed locked on the screen, too embarrassed to make eye contact. “What about shit like this do you like, exactly?” 

Demetri smirked as he watched Eli watch the porn. “Well, Eli,” he leaned over to get closer to Eli’s red ear, “I like to be in charge, so I’m really into this one, and I really like watching fight porn. It’s hot to see two guys get all sweaty and passionate before one gets really fucked up.” He could see Eli swallow as he said this. His smirk turned into a full grin. “I also like watching cocky assholes turn into submissive little bitches.” Eli’s breath caught in his throat at the words. His sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before whispering, “Oh yeah? That’s cool,” back. Demetri snorted at the response. “Cool? That’s certainly one way to describe it, Eli.” 

Demetri moved back to the laptop and typed something in on the keyboard. Hawk didn’t see what, he could barely breathe. He felt his dick getting hard again. “So you’re into piss, Eli?” Eli stared at him, stunned silent. Demetri just grinned back. “It was what you had open when I took the laptop, dumbass.” Hawk blushed further, feeling it travel all the way down his chest. “What about this kind of piss porn?” 

Demetri had a video open of a single guy on screen. He was fully clothed. Hawk tilted his head in confusion. The video started with the guy on screen squirming around, hands jammed between his legs, holding his dick. A laugh came from off screen. The man on screen moved around more and whimpered. The guy behind the camera called him names and told him to move his hands. The guy on screen slowly moved his hands, head down, and showed the small stain on the front of his pants, still bouncing and squirming. The guy behind the camera insulted him again and told him to keep going. The man on camera whimpered as he began completely pissing his pants. The urine flowed down his thighs, pooling on the white floor and creating a yellow puddle around him. The man behind the camera told him how good he was. Hawk moaned out loud. 

Demetri smirked as he shut the laptop. Eli looked up at him with glazed eyes, confusion on his features. “I have to go. Walk with me to the door, Eli?” Eli stood up slowly. His erection tented the front of his pajama pants. He followed Demetri to the door. “ See you tomorrow, Eli,” Demetri whispered in Eli’s ear. He then reached down and squeezed Eli’s boner. Eli’s shook so hard his knees almost buckled. He caught himself on the wall. Demetri laughed as he shut the door behind him. 

Hawk stood in front of the door, dazed and horny. He was going to explode. He pushed his pants down right then and there and started jerking himself off, squeezing his balls and thumbing his slit with one hand as he slid his other hand up and down his length. “Fuck, Demetri, fuck.” He came pathetically in his palm and on his floor. He didn’t wake up with a wet bed the next morning, but he did wake up with cum in his pants again. 

Going into school was hell for Hawk that morning. He was embarrassed and didn’t want to see Demetri, but he knew better than anyone that Demetri would find him, hellbent on making him flustered. He was hiding under a stairwell outside of the library. No one would ever think to look for Hawk there, but he forgot that Demetri would look for Eli there. 

Demetri slid in the space behind Eli, hands snaked around his shoulders, nose bumped against his neck. “Hey, Eli, did you sleep well?” Eli jumped, visibly shaking under the weight of Demetri’s presence. “Mmhm-,” Eli’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat, “yeah, sure, I slept okay, loser.” He rolled his shoulders, knocking Demetri’s hand away, and turned around and backed up a few steps. His face was pulled into a scowl, but his cheeks were pink. Demetri grinned at him. “I couldn’t sleep last night. Couldn’t stop thinking about your pretty face moaning in pleasure.” Eli’s breath hitched.

“Go fuck yourself, nerd,” Hawk tried to breathe normally, but couldn’t quite manage, stuttering at the thought of Demetri getting off to him. Shit. His face got hot. Demetri leaned into his space again. His big hand ran down Hawk’s bicep. “I’d rather fuck you.” Hawk huffed and pushed Demetri. He hurried away from the now laughing boy. He was gonna die if this didn’t stop soon. 

The day was almost over, but Hawk still had to get through biology class, a class he took with Demetri, a class where Demetri decided to sit right next to him that day. Hawk kept his eyes forward and stared at the board, but he didn’t process anything that was happening. He could feel Demetri’s eyes on him. Demetri’s hand slipped under the table and onto Hawk thigh, squeezing it lightly. Hawk swallowed hard. All of a sudden he felt a twinge of pain in his lower abdomen. He seriously couldn’t have to piss right now. Fuck. He looked at Demetri, eyes wide and full of fear. Demetri pulled his hand away immediately, eyebrows drawn together in worry. Hawk took a deep breath, trying to will it away for another hour so he could just get home, away from Demetri and school. His bladder coursed with pain again. He leaned forward like someone punched him in the gut. He held his stomach with his hand, hoping it would take some of the pressure away. It didn’t. The pressure in his bladder kept building. Hawk crossed, then uncrossed his legs. He shut his eyes to try and take his mind off of it, so he didn’t see the smirk on Demetri’s face when he noticed what was happening. Hawk shot up from his seat and threw his hand into the air, unable to take it anymore when his bladder began to burn. “Yes, Eli?” The teacher clearly didn’t feel like being interrupted. “Can I go to the bathroom?” His face burned red with embarrassment. He felt like a little kid getting scolded for wetting the bed again. “Is it an emergency?” Hawk heard the blood rushing in his ears he was so flushed with shame. “Yes,” he muttered quietly. The teacher gestured for him to leave. Hawk made it halfway to the door before he heard Demetri’s voice. “I’ll go with him. He’s been sick the past few days. Nasty stomach flu.” Hawk wanted to punch Demetri so bad, but he knew any harsh movements and he would be peeing right there in his pants in front of the whole class. He whimpered. “Yeah, sure, okay, go with him if you want, Demetri.” Demetri was playing up the concern too much. He had his arm wrapped around Hawk’s waist to escort him out of the classroom, cooing soft sounds of concern at him. 

Once out of earshot, Demetri leaned over to Eli and whispered, “this worked out better than I could have ever hoped for,” in his ear. Eli attempted to pull away from him, but Demetri held him tighter to his body. “Careful there, Eli. If you move too fast you might wet yourself right here in the hallway.” Demetri pushed his fingers into Eli’s abdomen to prove his point. Eli hissed through his teeth and froze on the spot. His eyes were big and startled as he looked at Demetri. A little whimper slipped out of his mouth. 

Hawk felt the first few droplets of pee hit his boxers as they stood there and looked at each other. They had to get to the bathroom. Fast. Hawk almost cried as they bumped into Chris and Sam. The two of them gave Hawk a skeptical look, clearly confused by the arm Demetri still had around him. Hawk started to sweat as he tried to think of an excuse that would make sense and let him get to a bathroom faster. He stuttered at them. Thankfully Demetri stepped in. “We were dissecting frogs in bio and Eli couldn’t do it. He loves animals, the poor guy,” Demetri squeezed the arm he had around Hawk a little tighter while he said that. Hawk felt a tiny stream of urine hiss out of him. He quickly crossed one leg over the other while he forced himself to stop. Sam narrowed her eyes at him. “Had a cool pet frog once, named him Slippy. Do a barrel roll,” Demetri laughed alone at his joke. “Anyway, he started to get real nauseous.” Chris nodded sympathetically at this. “I couldn’t do it either, Hawk. Nothin wrong with that.” Sam still looked like she wanted to taste his blood. He blushed hard as he felt his bladder twitch. Hawk closed his legs tighter, whimpering quietly at Demetri, like a sick child would to their parent. Demetri must have understood. “Well, we don’t want him puking all over himself right here, do we? I’m gonna get him to the bathroom now. See you later guys!” Demetri beamed at his friends, waving at their confused faces as he finally led Hawk into a bathroom. 

Hawk rushed over to a urinal and began adjusting his pants when a hand fell, heavy and controlling, on his shoulder. Demetri fixed a disappointed look at him. “You really think after all of this I’m just going to let you piss in a urinal? How cute.” Hawk shuddered at his words, understanding slowly sinking in. He was being crowded into one of the stalls, the door shut and locked behind him, back thrown against it. “Do it then, Eli. Piss right here in your pants.” Hawk felt tears form in his eyes and he tried his hardest not to give in. “Or are you too much of a big boy to piss yourself? I know that isn’t true though, Eli. Just a few months ago, before you were Hawk,” Demetri said the word like it was a curse, “you wet my bed, right next to me. I woke up in a puddle of your pee. You cried, if I remember right, like you’re doing right now.” Demetri was right. Not only was Hawk still wetting the bed, the tears in his eyes had started rolling down his face. He wiped them away and sniffled. “It’s okay, Eli. I told you though, you’re cute. Like a baby. I thought you were cool. Huh? Do you think Cobra Kai would still be scared of you if they saw you like this?” Hawk couldn’t stop it now. Piss hissed out of him loudly. It ran down his thighs and into his socks and shoes. It splashed loudly onto the tile floors, leaving a yellow puddle around him. Hawk couldn’t bite back a moan fast enough, the feeling of finally being able to pee overtook his pride. 

Demetri’s erection rubbed painfully inside his pants as he watched Eli fall apart in front of him. His moans and mewls made his dick twitch harder. Eli was so beautiful like this, messy and careless. He moaned and bucked his hips and stream after stream of urine rushed out of him. His sweatpants were dark and soaked. They clung to his thin thighs and narrow hips with the moisture of his own piss. He was also hard. “You’re such a little slut, Eli. Getting hard from behaving like a child in front of me? I always knew you would be like this, just a little whore for me. You fucking love it don’t you? Me treating you like the little baby that you act like. Huh? You want a big man to push you around so bad. Is that it? You’d act like such a little slut, even here in public, just so I’ll look at you.” Eli moaned louder. 

Hawk couldn’t take it much longer. He was done pissing, warm and wet now, but he has rock hard. Demetri pushed him on and talked down to him. He pouted up at Demetri’s handsome face. “I’ll be good, just please, Dem,” Hawk whined as he thrust his hips into the air, trying and failing to get friction on his boner. Demetri moved in closer. His feet audibly splashed in the puddle of pee. Hawk moaned at the sound. “You promise you’ll be good?” Hawk nodded vigorously. “I don’t know. You’re usually such a naughty little boy, Hawk.” He whispered the nickname in Hawk’s ear like it was a secret. Hawk’s breath stuttered. He nodded again at Demetri and whimpered, “I’ll be so good for you. I promise. Please I need to cum. Please.”

Demetri didn’t have to be told again. He pulled Eli’s throbbing erection out of his wet pants and began fisting his dick hard and fast. Eli thrust up into it then stopped suddenly. “Wait! Umm...can we I-would you? I want umm,” Eli stumbled over his words and shook as he forced himself to not grind into Demetri’s hand. “Use your big boy words, baby.” Eli mewled at that. He regained composure and whispered, red faced, “I want to touch you too. Please?” Demetri felt his own breath hitch at that. Eli looked at him with blown out pupils and red cheeks. How could Demetri say no to something like that? He whipped his own erection out. It was already covered in precome. Eli bit his lip. He grabbed Demetri’s dick then his own and put them together in his hand. He started pumping his hand over both of them but got overwhelmed and had to stop. Demetri quickly replaced his smaller, rougher hand with his own bigger, softer one. 

Hawk bucked his hips in time with Demetri’s hand. He moaned and shivered as he felt himself getting closer. He wanted this to last forever. Without thinking, he leaned in and connected their lips. Demetri gasped into the kiss, so Hawk slipped his long tongue into his mouth. Demetri jerked them off faster. Hawk broke the kiss first to catch his breath. “You’re doing so good for me, baby. Look at how good you are,” Demetri praised Hawk. His hips stuttered and he moaned out Demetri’s name as he came hard. Ropes of cum land on his and Demetri’s stomachs. Demeri leans into Hawk’s ear and sighs as he comes just as hard, most of it shooting into his palm. The two boys stare at each other before Demetri speaks up. “So that was the hottest fucking thing ever.” Hawk smiled. “You fucking nerd,” he giggled before he leaned in to plant a quick, soft kiss on Demetri’s bruised lips. “Can I say something without fear of fucking this up? I really like you. I want to be with you, Eli...Hawk?” Hawk smiled to himself. “Eli is good, Dem… and yeah I think I would like to,” he blushed as he said the words, “be with you, too.” The two boys stood there, piss and jizz dried onto their clothes as they smiled at each other. Hawk was hit with this realization. “Fuck, dude, I can’t walk out of the school like this. I’m soaked.” Demetri pulled his phone out of his back pocket with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Don’t worry. I can text Sam. She knows the combo to my locker. I have clothes in my backpack from this one time I was going to go t-” Hawk kissed him to get him to shut up. “Does it have to be her? She hates me. Why can’t you go to your own locker?” Demetri laughed at the question. “Eli, in case you forgot, I stepped into your piss when we were, yeah, and I can’t walk around with pee-shoes, can I? Plus it’s too late. I already told her to bring my stuff here.” 

Demetri smiled at Eli’s flushed face. He held it in between his hands and kissed his forehead, then the scar above his lip. Eli blushed harder. He looked up and Demetri and sighed before he crashed his lips back into Demetri’s. A knock on the door startled them apart. Demetri pulled away, a thread of saliva connecting them. He kicked off his shoes and socks as he walked to the out of the stall. “Sam?” Demetri called as he walked to the door. “Yeah, it’s me,” her soft voice replied. She pushed the door open and stopped when she saw Demetri’s face. He smiled at her awkwardly. “Thanks, Sam. Eli, umm, he threw up on his pants. Yeah. So he needed clean ones.” She nodded slowly as she handed him his backpack then looked at his bare feet. He cleared his throat. “The vomit hit my shoes so…” Demetri trailed off, uncomfortable smile still on his face. “...Right, okay. So then how did you get the cum on your shirt and in your hair?” Demetri heard Eli gasp. Sam cackled as she walked out the door. 

Hawk left the stall and stared at Demetri, dumbstruck by what just happened. Demetri looked just as shocked. “Umm, honest mistake, right?” He laughed slowly and held out his backpack. “At least you got clean pants, don’t look too upset.” Hawk walked over to the outstretched bag and grabbed the pants. Pajama pants. Tardis pajama pants. “Seriously, Demetri?” Demetri shrugged as he looked at Hawk, clearly waiting for him to put the pants on so they could leave. Hawk heated up again. “Wait, turn around, pervert. Don’t watch me change!” Demetri did so, but snickered as he faced the door. “You do know I literally just watched you wet yourself then you came in my hand, right?” Hawk muttered a quiet “whatever” at this and stood next to Demetri. He shoved the now piss-clothes filled bag in one hand and Demetri’s in his other. “You want to come over? My mom is working late tonight.” He looked at the door as he said this, fast and stern, cheeks pink. Demetri smiled and pushed the door open, bare feet slapping against the school floor. “Sounds good, Eli. Let’s go.” The two left hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too bad? I couldn't help but write a pissfic for this ship, self explanatory tbh


End file.
